


The Inspired Baker

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Emma’s big brother’s former roommate from college is coming back to town. When David asks Emma to hire their old friend on at her bakery until he finds something permanent, Emma has to decide if she’ll be able to manage her silly crush on Killian Jones.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63
Collections: CSSECRETSANTA2k19





	The Inspired Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponaprincessworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaprincessworld/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @onceuponaprincessworld!!!! It has been nice chit chatting with you over this holiday season. I am so happy I got to be your Secret Santa and create something for someone who has so kindly recommended fanfiction for the Captain Swan fandom over the past years. Wishing you a wonderful holiday with your family and I hope you enjoy this little one shot I wrote for you.

_ Five weeks ago… _

_ Emma admired the intricate, candy skull-shaped sugar cookies she’d just put the finishing touches on as she slid the tray into the display case. Her sugar cookies were one of her most popular cookies. They, along with other Halloween themed treats, sat proudly on display in her charming little bakery which was decked out for the holiday.  _

_ The bell above the door jingled and she looked up to see her brother’s bright smile. _

_ “Hey, David! Mary Margaret craving macarons again?” Emma asked as she walked around the counter to give her brother a hug. _

_ “Shortbread,” he answered, wrapping her up in a comforting hug. “And hot cocoa.” _

_ “Plain or chocolate dipped shortbread?” Emma chuckled as David’s eyebrows rose and panic swam in his eyes.  _

_ “It’s not that hard of a decision.” _

_ “You try taking the wrong order home to the pregnant lady. Better make it both, just to be safe.” _

_ “You’re an officer of the law. Are you telling me you’re afraid of your pregnant girlfriend?” _

_ David just looked at her with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, as if to say,  _ what do you think?

_ “Coming right up.” Emma started the milk for the hot chocolate before bagging up a dozen shortbread cookies. She made sure to include both types for her brother’s fiancé.  _

_ “You remember my roommate from college, right?”  _

_ Emma looked at her brother with what she believed to be a noncommittal gaze. “Yeah, I remember him. Why?” _

_ Was David kidding? Of course she remembered Killian fucking Jones! Who in their right mind could ever forget that flawless specimen of male perfection? Unfortunately, he’d moved back to England after graduation, depriving Emma of his stunning good looks, quick wit, and fun conversations. She’d always wondered how the path of their friendship might have differed or grown, had she and Killian met under different circumstances. It had always felt like an unspoken thing, at least to Emma, like David didn’t want his friends dating his little sister.  _

_ David palmed the back of his neck like he always did when he was hesitant to say something. “Well, he’s moving back to town.” _

_ “Okay,” Emma said. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she contemplated why he looked so nervous. “Spill,” she demanded when he audibly gulped. _

_ “Just hear me out, okay. You’ve been talking about how you could use help around here now that business has picked up, and he’ll be brand new in town. I thought maybe he could work here, with you, at least through the holidays. It’ll help you through the busiest part of the year and it’ll help him get his feet on the ground.” _

_ Her eyes bugged a little, and her heartbeat at least doubled. “David, I own a bakery! Working here kind of requires some sort of skill in the culinary department.” She couldn’t just take in any old stray to work in  _ _ Main Street Bakery _ _. Plus, how would she get any work done with Killian fucking Jones around? _

_ “I don’t know if you know this or not, but his mom owned a bakery before she passed. She left it to her boys. Killian worked there before and after college, and his brother still works there.” _

_ “Why did he leave the family business?” _

_ “He wants a fresh start. Doesn’t want to work with his brother and his brother’s wife the rest of his life. He said he misses it here, too. Guess the states grew on him.” _

_ Shifting from one foot to the other, Emma considered the upside. She did need help, business had really spiked over the last year, and it’d be damn nice to have someone who knew their head from their ass where baking is concerned. The holidays were right around the corner and despite it only being the end of October, specialty items were already being pre-ordered for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, not to mention she still had to tackle Mary Margaret’s bachelorette party cake. Having Killian here would be more of a help than a distraction, she reasoned with herself. She could control a silly crush, right? _

_ Emma topped Mary Margaret’s hot chocolate with homemade whipped cream and placed her brother’s order on the counter. “Okay, but it’s only temporary, like a probationary period, in case he really sucks.” _

_ “Absolutely,” David beamed.  _

_ “Tell Mary Margaret I said hello, and just 35 more days!” _

_ “I’m positive she does not want a countdown of how much longer she has to be pregnant.” _

_ “She’s kind of got a deadline to maintain. Baby by December first, bachelor party on the twentieth, bachelorette party on the twenty-first, Christmas on the 25th, wedding on the thirty-first. It’s crazy!” _

_ “It’s not crazy, she’s got goals. I just hope she’s not too hard on herself after the baby is born. She says she is losing the baby weight in the month before the wedding.” _

_ “If anyone can do something they set their mind to, it’s Mary Margaret.” _

_ Even after Emma said no, David still insisted on paying for his order. “Thanks, Emma. She’s going to love these cookies.” He turned around and headed for the door; as he opened it, he looked over his shoulder and added, “By the way, he’ll be here in an hour.” _

_ “David Nolan!” Emma screeched. “You’re a brat.” _

_ “And you’re the best,” he beamed before heading out the door. _

_ “Shit,” she muttered. Killian Jones was going to be in her bakery in one hour. She rushed to the restroom and checked her face, making sure she didn’t have food in her teeth, or flour caked in her hair. After making sure she was presentable, she set to the task of outlining some sort of contract for Killian’s hiring.  _

  
  


_ ♥♥ _

_ “You drive a hard bargain, Swan, but I accept,” Killian proclaimed a mere two hours later.  _

_ Emma took his proffered hand and firmly shook it while ignoring the buzz along her skin and the overall tingle of her body. “Good.” _

_ “I suppose I should get going, I have to start getting settled into my new abode.” _

_ “You staying at Granny’s?” Emma asked before her mind could catch up with her mouth. _

_ “Why, you want to come see my room?” Killian teased. _

_ Although she blushed a pretty pink, she still rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. _

_ “I won’t take that as a yes, but I also won’t take it as a no. To answer your question though, no, I won’t be staying at Granny’s. I bought a place near the  _ _ harbor _ _.” _

_ “Wow, that was quick. You’ve been here like all of three seconds?”  _

_ “I found it before I left England. I’ve been wanting to move back to the states for a long while now, I knew I wanted a place along the coast, and I did so love Storybrooke when I was here last. I’ve missed it.” _

_ In that moment, Emma realized how taken she still was with Killian Jones. It wasn’t the way he had confidently breezed in to see her two hours ago, not the easy way he’d chit chatted, or his knowledge of bakery life, but the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, especially when he was recalling something fond.  _

_ “My brother, Liam, got tired of hearing me talk about moving back to the states, so he and his wife offered to either send me my half of the profits each month or buy out my half of the business. I figured if they bought me out, it’d be easy to take that leap. So, I accepted their offer, made an offer on the house I’d been coveting online, and here I am.” He held out his arms as if presenting himself, preening a bit under her attention, and Emma couldn’t help but giggle.  _

_ “Here you are.” _

_ “I’ve just told you my whole story, love. It feels like we’re on a date.” _

_ “Is that an invitation?” Emma shot back effortlessly. _

_ “Would you say yes?” _

_ “I guess you’d have to ask to find out.” Emma screamed internally; she could not believe she was flirting so ostentatiously. But she figured if it was this easy for him to pick up right where they’d left off, all witty banter and harmless flirting, then so could she. _

_ “Touche,” he granted. “You’ve bested me this round.” _

_ Emma just winked and walked back toward the counter. “I’ll see you Friday morning, Jones.” _

_ “Until then, milady.” _

_ “Who talks like that?” she laughed. _

_ “I do,” Killian answered, sending a wink back at her. _

♥♥

Snow fell in droves and covered every surface of their small town. The city had put out festive lights lining Main Street, along with holly sprigs, mistletoe, and garland. Emma could see the hustle and bustle outside as people rushed to get all of their holiday preparations finished. 

Unfortunately for her, she had another priority, even before the Christmas holiday. It was only two days until Mary Margaret’s bachelorette party and Emma was setting to the very scandalous task her usually reserved, future sister-in-law had requested for the occasion. As she methodically smoothed the fondant over the inappropriately shaped base of cake, she found her mind wandering to thoughts of Killian, as it seemed to do more and more often these days. 

It turned out that Killian was a genius in the kitchen. He’d picked up everything Emma had hoped for and more. He’d even brought some fresh new ideas to add to the repertoire. There had been so many special orders for his pumpkin spice bundt cake at Thanksgiving that if she wasn’t extremely secure about the baker she was, she might’ve felt a bit threatened. 

As far as their work partnership, it had been an ideal pairing from that first day. Mary Margaret liked to say Emma and Killian got along like an old married couple; they squabbled, joked, teased, laughed, and discussed everything under the sun, some things they agreed about, other things they couldn’t feel more opposite about. Having Killian here was definitely more of a help than a hindrance, but he did drive her to distraction. She wasn’t sure she was handling her “silly” crush so well as she’d hoped.

They’d gone to visit Mary Margaret and David in the hospital when their baby boy had arrived and Killian had put his arm around Emma while she was holding the new bundle. She’d convinced herself he’d just been trying to get a better view of the baby’s face, but something had felt so comfortable and warm and right about the whole situation. She’d looked up to see both David and Mary Margaret looking at them with knowing expressions on their faces and she’d had to duck her head to hide the blush she knew was coloring her entire face.

With the next couple days ahead of them, Emma was a little bummed she and Killian wouldn’t be able to hang out on Friday or Saturday night. She’d be with Mary Margaret and the baby tomorrow night, while Killian and the guys went out with her brother to celebrate the end of his bachelorhood. Then the next night she’d be with Mary Margaret and a groups of their friends for the bachelorette party. 

She cursed herself for not having the courage to just ask him out already. Screw what her brother might think, she’d known Killian just as long as David had. Screw not mixing business with pleasure, it could be the perfect combo. And screw fear of rejection or fear of ruining their friendship. She’d come to a point where she knew she would regret it forever if she didn’t take this leap of faith. Emma resolved herself once more to the plan she’d been forming over the past week. She would ask him out for New Year’s Eve, and more specifically, to be her date to her brother’s wedding. 

“Afternoon, Swan.”

Emma jumped a mile in the air as his voice pierced her thoughts. “You scared me half to death!” 

Killian just chuckled as he walked around the counter. “What are you working on, love?” he asked as he brushed flour off of her black blouse.

“Oh, you know… just about to sculpt a dick to go with these balls for Mary Margaret’s bachelorette cake.” Emma watched as Killian’s lips upticked into that sexy smirk of his and he raised one eyebrow, giving him that mischievous, devil may care look, and she knew whatever he was about to say would be naughty.

He walked up behind her to peer over her shoulder. “I see you’ve already crafted a magnificent ball sack cake; it’s an absolute work of art. Perhaps I can help you with this _ cock _ you have to sculpt?” Killian asked, salaciously emphasizing the word cock. 

Rolling her eyes, Emma snorted out a laugh as she focused back on the cake. She tried to keep her breathing measured as he moved into not only her work space but also her personal space. “You want to help me mold a fondant covered cake cock?”

Killian leaned further over her shoulder to whisper into her ear, so close the hot scorch of his words sent a shock vibrating through her. “I was thinking more along the lines of modeling for your fondant covered cake cock.”

Emma bit her lip as a shy smile tugged both sides of her mouth upward. Turning around to face him, she met his piercing blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she assessed his lascivious smirk. She was no prude, but damn could she feel her temperature rising. “You couldn’t handle it,” she taunted. It was a weak retort, because if he was half as good as the swagger he exuded, she knew he could indeed handle it. 

Emma searched his eyes, heart beat stuttering as she studied the intense blue that stared back at her with the same desire she felt stirring in herself. It wasn’t just desire though, it was a multitude of feelings. Maybe she was the one who couldn’t handle it? 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it?” he challenged.

It was like time stood still as Emma’s thoughts were drawn to every moment she’d shared with Killian since he’d come back to town. They’d been together more often than not, whether it be at work, or with David and Mary Margaret, or even just out enjoying the small town life of ice skating and hot chocolate, or walking the marina to see the boats all lit up for the holiday season. 

If she at least tried to be honest with herself, she knew he felt the same way. She knew he was waiting on her to make a move, just like she was waiting on him to make a move. The sexual tension had always been there, even years ago when he was her brother’s roommate. But more than that, there was an undeniable connection. A meeting of the minds, a draw from her heart to his. 

Realizing she was never going to know if she could handle it or not, unless she took that leap of faith, she pulled Killian to her by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. He was cold and slightly damp from where the snow had stuck to his hair and shoulders. But his lips were warm as they moved in sync with hers. 

Pulling on his bottom lip with both of hers, she coaxed his mouth open so she could taste him. Emma threaded her fingers through his hair as their kiss deepened, and she couldn’t help but sigh as he pulled her fully against his body. Everything about this just felt so right. They fit together now just like they did in every other aspect of their lives. 

“About bloody time,” Killian panted when they broke for air. He leaned his forehead to hers, as if dizzy from the high of the moment. 

Emma slapped her hand against his chest as she laughed out, “You could have kissed me at any point.”

“Aye, I suppose so. I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same or if you only thought of me as your brother’s friend.” 

Emma tilted her head back and looked at Killian, making eye contact so that she could take her leap properly. “Killian, I… I’m not great with words, but I really like you. I have since you were my brother’s roommate, but back then, I knew I was just your roommate’s sister.”

Her heart melted a little as his lips unveiled the kind of smile she’d expect to see if she’d just told him the best news of his life. She leaned her face into his palm when he cupped her cheek, basking in this moment she’d thought about many times over.

“I really like you too, Emma. I have for a long time, even when I was your brother’s roommate. But back then, David had made it fairly clear his little sister was not on the market for the likes of any of us.”

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes at David’s protective brother shtick. “So what changed? Is he suddenly okay with it?”

“I wouldn’t know Dave’s feelings about us now. What I do know, is that we are both older and wiser, and I don’t believe Emma Swan would say her brother has much of a choice in the matter.”

“You’re damn right about that,” Emma laughed as she leaned in to kiss him once more. Fondant cock forgotten, the two stood right there in the middle of the shop and kissed like they were making up for lost time. And maybe they were, or maybe now was their time. 

“Knew it!” 

As the bell over the shop door jingled, so did a pair of voices exclaiming that they apparently,  _ knew it _ . Emma and Killian broke their kiss but remained in each other’s embrace as they looked up to the interrupting individuals. In front of them stood the cutest family in the world. David, Mary Margaret, and a bundled up baby boy in his stroller.

“Of course,” Emma sighed as she hid her face in Killian’s chest.

“Oh, come on,” Killian said with a hearty chuckle at the situation, “we would’ve had to tell them eventually.” 

“I know,” Emma whined, “it would have been nice to keep it to just ourselves for like, five seconds, instead of being caught.”

“Kept what to yourselves?” David and Mary Margaret said in unison.

“Would you guys knock that _ sharing the same thoughts _ shit off?” Emma groused. “And you both said,  _ ‘knew it _ ’, so don’t pretend like we need to explain anything to you.”

David and his fiance fell into a fit of laughter at Emma’s childish behavior. 

“Wait, how did you know it?” Killian asked. “It’s not like anything nefarious has been going on between me and Emma.”

“Oh please! You two are obviously made for each other. I can’t believe it took over a month for one of you pining fools to make a move,” Mary Margaret joked.

“Yeah, I was beginning to think we were going to have to meddle to move things along,” David added.

“So, you’re alright with this, mate?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” David asked. “You obviously make each other happy.”

“What about all that, ‘ _ don’t even think about looking at my sister _ ’ business, back in the day?”

“That was years ago. Besides, what makes you think Emma would let me have a single say?”

The four of them shared a laugh over that, as not one person was under the illusion that Emma let anyone tell her what to do. 

“We were actually just out and about and decided to stop in for some hot chocolate, but if you guys are too busy…”

Emma rolled her eyes before setting to the task of preparing two hot chocolates at lightning speed. She had other activities to be enjoying right now. Once her brother and his family had left, Emma closed the shop for the afternoon. One of the perks of small town life. You could put up a sign in your shop that said,  _ back in an hour _ .

Grabbing Killian by the hand, she led him to the back of the shop and up the stairs to her apartment. 

“And just where are we going, love?” Killian asked as she pulled him along.

She stopped just before she opened the door to her home. “You gonna model for my cake cock or not, Jones?”

“Far be it from me to deny you anything, milady.”

“Who talks like th-” Before Emma could even finish her quip, Killian was kissing away her thoughts and words as they stumbled through the door and toward the rest of their life together.

  
  


♥♥

A little over a year later…

The four friends sat around a warm fire in Killian and Emma’s backyard on the beach. It was New Year’s Eve, they were laughing and toasting, talking and reminiscing about all that had transpired in the last year. So much had changed, but then again, not much had changed at all. 

Emma had moved in with Killian six months prior and the two became engaged on Christmas. David and Mary Margaret now had a one year old, who was sleeping just inside, in the spare bedroom, and tomorrow, they would be celebrating their one year anniversary. Plus, David had just been promoted. 

“To David, my future brother-in law and the actual new sheriff in town,” Killian toasted.

“To Killian, my future brother-in-law, my best friend, new part bakery owner and my sister’s favorite person,” David added.

The group all clinked glasses and sipped their champagne.

“To Mary Margaret, my future sister-in-law and the best wedding planner ever. We’ve barely been engaged a week and she already has a notebook filled with ideas. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she has been planning this since before her bachelorette party.”

“To Emma, an astute observationist, because, duh, of course I’ve been planning for the inevitable - and the creator of the best penis cake ever!”

Everyone cracked up as they clinked glasses and sipped again.

“It was an outrageous cake, I didn’t quite know how I felt about my little sister sculpting a…”

“A magnificent cock, Dave,” Killian supplied.

Emma shot her fiance a look, eyes pleading not to make this a thing. 

“It was magnificent,” Mary Margaret added, “positively mouth-watering, too.”

Emma’s head dropped as she silently begged for this conversation to end.

“Mouth-watering?” David sputtered. “You put it in your mouth?!”

“Oh my gosh, not like that dear. It was delicious.”

David’s eyebrows continued to rise on his forehead as his wife continued to make it worse.

“She means it tasted good, David,” Emma cut Mary Margaret off as she continued to babble. No one needed to know there was a picture of the bachelorette stroking said cake cock. Or one of Emma licking it.

Killian just sat back in his chair snickering as Mary Margaret spoke again.

“How did you do it anyway? Did you look up pictures online? I mean it was pretty detailed. What was your inspiration?”

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Emma asked defensively.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you’ll be able to recreate it since I want to order one for  _ your _ bachelorette party,” Mary Margaret exclaimed with an excited grin on her face. “I mean, I know you shouldn’t have to bake for your own party, but really, where else would we go for a cake? Yours are the best.”

“Not to worry, milady,” Killian smirked, “I am fairly certain Emma still has... unlimited access to her original inspiration.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed to slits as her cocksure fiance sat there, proud as a peacock. Her brother just sat back in his chair and shook his head while downing the rest of his champagne. Mary Margaret’s realization made her blush a few different shades of pink before she started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her seat. Killian couldn’t help but join in alongside Mary Margaret, and eventually David found the humor in the situation which allowed Emma to finally laugh about it, too.

Later that evening, after many more toasts and many more laughs, Mary Margaret and David retired to the guest room where their son was out for the night, while Emma and Killian headed to their bedroom where he _ inspired _ her over and over again. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
